An Eventful Evening
by angel3y3pro
Summary: Sun and Blake turn a boring social event into a very special night. Explicit NSFW content.


**Author's Note:** _Welcome to Angel3y3 Oneshots! Angel3y3 was created in 2014 by two inspired souls who met on tumblr. It was truly a match made in heaven (or hell ;}) and the two have been together ever since. This is just a taste of the sinful goodness to come. For more, be sure to search for Angel3y3 on tumblr and Angel3y3productions on DeviantArt!_

 _In Angel3y3's first fanfiction, Blake and Sun are at the dance that takes place in the second season. While everyone else is having a good time, the pair decides to go out for some fresh there. What started out as a dull social function quickly turns into an eventful evening._

~/~

Sun Wukong looked around the large ballroom. The monkey Faunus was having a good time with Blake. The music was nice. And she looked great in her dress. His best friend, Neptune, was… trying to dance. He looked like an idiot. "So, Blake." Sun said to the girl next to him. "Having a good time?"

Blake nodded a bit. She hadn't wanted to come to the dance at all, but now she was truly glad she came. After her talk with Yang, she realized that sometimes she needed a break. "I am." She was especially glad that she was here with Sun. Even if it was hard not to blush around him. "Much more than I expected to have."

"Well it's always nice to have fun." he told her. "Nice to get away from stuff blowing up around you, too." He fidgeted with the tie he was wearing. He hated the stupid neck traps so much. But he had to wear it if he wanted to go. "That was some ride, though. Getting chased by a giant robot."

The girl smiled softly. "Yeah, you could say that." She saw him messing with his tie and rolled her eyes a little in amusement. Seeing Sun in a tie was quite amusing. His outfit may have been no where near formal, but it was different for him. She liked the way he looked in a tie. "It's getting a little crowded in here," she said after a brief and bit awkward silence. She stood up. "Care to go out and get some air?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Did you actually just ask that question?" He chuckled and got up. "Alright then. Better than watching that nerd try to dance."

The two of them left the dance quickly, avoiding notice, and began walking around in the cool night air. Blake didn't really have anywhere special she wanted to go, but it was quiet and calm out here and she liked that. Sun was silent for the most part as well. She saw him watching her from the corner of his eye but she didn't acknowledge it. After a while, Blake suddenly stopped and looked up at the bright moon in the sky, wrapping her arms around her own waist. "Crowds aren't my thing," she said to no one in particular. Maybe she was talking to herself. "And nighttime has always been my favorite. The moon just seems so beautiful to me."

"I kinda get what you mean." he agreed. "Like I said before. Dances are lame. But you and me. Not as lame." He looked at the moon. It was broken up into several pieces. Not unusual. "You ever wonder why it gets all broken up like that?"

She shrugged. "Isn't everything broken somehow?" She looked over at him. "Maybe it's just a reminder that nothing is perfect." She saw his tail swaying behind him and she started at it for a moment. She sometimes envied him for not hiding it while her own ears were covered in a bow. She felt them twitch slightly just then and she looked at the ground.

He nodded. "Yeah, I get that. Not even the Ice Queen is perfect. Even though she might try." He wasn't entirely phased by her philosophical statement. He figured it made sense for her to say something like that. "But isn't that why we're here? To at least try and make things less… suckish?"

She almost giggled at that. "I suppose you're right. If we can make things a little less 'suckish' then we've done our jobs." Sun's way of saying exactly what he was thinking always got to her. She admired it. "Sun, can I ask you something?" He nodded and she took a small breath, holding her hands behind her back. "If you think dances are lame, why did you come?"

Sun smiled. "Well, Neptune was going for the fun. I was going with him just to hang out really. Team Sea Monkeys, y'know? That's us."

"Team Sea Monkeys." She actually did laugh at that one, which seemed to overjoy Sun. "I'm really glad you came." She could feel a blush rising in her cheeks and she looked down at her feet as if they were suddenly very interesting. "And you look nice in a tie. Even though it's obvious you hate it."

"Yeah." he said, messing with the tie again. "Thanks." They kept walking for a few more minutes. They were quiet for the most part. "I dunno. Maybe I came hoping I'd see you."

Blake's blush darkened, but a smile was playing on her lips. "R-really?" She fidgeted a bit. They stopped again and she turned to face him, her eyes not lifting to meet his. "Well, maybe I was hoping I'd see you too."

"Are you smiling?" he asked. "You are. Don't hide it." He laughed. "Well I'm glad we've had this night together. It's been a lot of fun hanging out with you. And I gotta say, you look great."

She did look up at him then and he had a huge smile on his face that made her pulse race. "Thank you." She paused for a moment. "I'm glad we had this night together, as well." Without taking any time to think about it, Blake leaned over and kissed his cheek quickly. "I've had a lot of fun because of you."

Sun blushed heavily. He didn't see that kiss coming. But he had wanted it for a while. "Uh… it was nothing. Really." His tail stopped swaying. "Like I said. Not as lame."

She shook her head. "That's not true. It was something." She looked down and a lock of hair fell in front of her face. "It meant more to me than you realize, Sun."

He looked at her, trying to guess what she was saying. "What do you mean, Blake?"

Blake was incredibly flustered now. She knew what she wanted to say, but didn't know if she had the courage. "I… I li-" her ears twitched and she was incredibly tense. Just say it, she told herself. Say it quickly and get it over with. If it goes badly she could always run. She was good at that. "I like you, Sun." She held her breath after she spoke, waiting for his reaction without looking at him.

Sun was taken aback at her confession. He had wanted to tell her the same for a while. But even he couldn't work up the courage. "Blake, I…" She said it. There was no reason he couldn't. "I like you too."

The girl didn't know what to say. She was thrilled that he felt the same, but she also had no idea where to go from here. There was an awkward silence between then that Blake didn't know how to break. She didn't even know what she wanted to do because her mind was racing so fast. Without knowing any better thing to do, Blake stepped closer to him and hugged him tightly.

The monkey boy wrapped his arms around her and returned the hug. "So uh… I was right. This is much better than watching Neptune try and dance." he joked. He honestly wasn't sure what else to say or do.

Blake chuckled a bit. "I'm not so sure. He was very amusing." Still wrapped in his arms, she looked up at him and he was staring into her eyes. She wanted to kiss him. No, she wanted him to kiss her. She had wanted that for such a long time. She bit at her bottom lip and she saw his eyes flash from hers down to her mouth and she grinned a bit.

Sun smiled softly before finally allowing his lips too meet hers. It felt amazing to finally do that. He was kissing her. He was gentle, of course. He wanted this moment to be memorable.

Blake's eyes closed the moment their lips met and she tensed up in his arms. It felt like pure electricity was running through her veins and it was fantastic. She stood up on her toes and took one of his cheeks in her hands as she deepened the kiss.

The way she was kissing him back and how she touched him was almost lustful. It didn't take long for him to figure out what was going through her head. He pulled away. "Blake, I'll be honest. I like you a lot. Like, REALLY like you. I do. But are you sure you want to do… that?"

She thought about it for a moment. Did she want this? His arms were still around her in a warm embrace that made her feel completely calm and she could still feel her lips tingling from his kiss. She absolutely wanted him. She nodded slowly. "I'm sure," she whispered.

He wanted her too. But he wasn't sure he should just… oh to hell with it. He kissed her again, more passionately this time. He let his hands move to her waist.

Blake let out a moan that almost sounded like a purr and one of her hands slid into his hair. It was softer than she thought it would be and she liked the way it felt to tangle her fingers in it. His hands moved around to her lower back and he pressed her closer to his body. Just then, Blake heard the sound of approaching footsteps in the distance. She pulled away from his embrace, grabbed his hand and pulled him into some nearby bushes, pushing him down and crouching next to him. He was about to say something when she put her hand over his mouth.

"I'm afraid I must say that Ironwood's presence seems to be making the students tense." said a woman's voice.

"Now Glynda." Ozpin replied. "You and I both know his intentions are good. While he may have an army with him, he's not unreasonable. He's here to make sure everyone is safe." He took a sip of his coffee. "But I do agree that the increase in military presence is concerning. However, we must hope it is for the best."

Glynda looked away from him. "I suppose you're right." The two of them stopped briefly and contributed talking of other matters. Most of which were unimportant.

Blake watched Ozpin and Glynda for several long seconds. She was crouched so close to Sun that she was practically in his lap. She removed her hand from his mouth and he glanced at her for a moment. Blake knew that she should be worried about getting caught, but being this close to Sun was distracting her from her normally level headed logic. She wanted to make him squirm. Her hand slid down his shirtfront and she brushed her fingertips over the rough material of his pants right at his crotch teasingly.

Sun gasped quietly. "Blake, are you insane?" he whispered. The two adults didn't seem to notice. And he couldn't possibly deny that the rush of possibly getting caught turned him on.

Blake used one hand to press a finger against his lips. Her other hand rubbed a little harder at his crotch and she could feel a bulge starting to form. "You better keep quiet, unless you want to get caught," she whispered lowly into his ear. She used both hands to unbutton his pants and reached in to rub him through his underwear as she pressed her lips to the side of his neck.

Sun hadn't expected her to be so forward. He looked over and saw that Ozpin and Goodwitch were walking away. As soon as they were gone, he sighed. "That was close." he said. "What kind of stunt was that? That was incredibly unlike you. I'm the risky one. You're the one who gives small talk and weird looks."

She shrugged, grinning a little. "I knew you'd enjoy it." Her hand was still down his pants and she pressed her palm against him. "And it seems like I was right."

"Alright. Well you've had your fun. Now it's my turn." He pushed her off of him and climbed over her. He slid his hand up her leg, taking the dress she wore up as he went.

Blake gasped softly when she felt his fingers in her soft skin. "Sun…" Her eyes closed and she let out a soft sigh. She was incredibly nervous and turned on at the same time.

Once he got her dress up to her waist, he stared at her panties with lust in his eyes. Clothing never felt more constricting to him. He slid the garment down to her ankles and looked at her wet entrance for a moment. He took his tie off and discarded it. Next, he opened his shirt. "Blake." he said as he kissed her gently. "You don't have to hide yourself from me." He motioned to the bow on her head. "It's ok. You can take it off."

Her eyes were sparkling with lust and hesitation. Cautiously, she reached up and untied the ribbon. In a matter of seconds it was gone and her ears were showing. She was breathing a little heavier now as she looked him in the eyes. She trailed her fingers down his chest memorizing every dip and curve as she went.

He kissed her deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. At the same time, he moved his hands down and removed his underwear, allowing his member to press against her thigh.

Blake gasped when she felt his hardness press against her thigh. Her mind felt a little fuzzy and she could feel a small ache in the pit of her stomach. As he was kissing her, she pushed his shirt over his shoulders. He got the message and took it off completely, discarding it next to them. She lifted her hips up against his and his member was pressed harder against her thigh.

Sun reached around and unzipped the dress, sliding the top half down to her waist. Then he removed her bra and started kissing her breasts.

She let out a breathy little moan and held his head where it was. Her body was incredibly sensitive to him and her ears twitched a little. Goosebumps were forming on her pale skin and she shivered lightly.

Sun pressed the tip of his member to her entrance. He managed to look up at her. "Ready?"

Blake put her hand against his chest and pushed him back a little. "Wait," she said gently as she sat up, him doing the same. She didn't waste any time in getting into his lap. "I want it this way," she said as she lined his tip up with her entrance and pressed her forehead against his. Their eyes were locked together as she slowly lowered herself on him a few inches before stopping. The intrusion felt good, but it was a little painful. "Oh, Sun…" She whispered as she held his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

Sun wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. It took her a few minutes to start sliding down again. "Blake, you feel so good." he praised as he felt her walls slowly take in his whole length.

She let out a small whimper as she took more of him inside of her until she felt his tip pressing against her barrier. Her body tensed up for a moment and she felt Sun's arms tighten around her. With a determined expression on her face, Blake lifted her hips before brining them down suddenly, causing him to break past her innocence. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck to muffle her cry if pain and a rush of emotions washed over the Faunus girl so fast that she felt tears well up in her eyes and spill over onto Sun's chest before she had time to stop them.

He held her still in his arms. "Are you ok?" he asked. "You can take as long as you need."

Blake stayed frozen for several heart beats before she rocked her hips experimentally. She felt Sun's body go stiff and he gasped gently in reaction. She did the same thing again and felt him press against something inside of her that sent a burst a pleasure through her body. Very slowly, Blake began to rock her hips against Sun's as she pressed her forehead harder against his shoulder and let out soft little moans that were barely audible.

"Blake." He loved the way she was moving against him. He moaned quietly. He lifted her face and kissed her softly. At the same time, his tail came up and wiped a tear away.

The girl smiled when she felt his tail on her cheek and she kissed him back as deeply as she could. He felt so good inside of her and she couldn't get enough. Her arms wrapped around his neck and her movements sped up just a little. She was slowly moving up and down now in his lap so his member would pull out of her a few inches before she sank back down on him. Every time she went down and felt his tip deeply imbedded inside of her she gasped and her walls squeezed tighter around him.

Sun pressed his forehead to hers. "Blake, I'm gonna cum." he said. He pulled her off of him before he could. Heavy breaths came out of him.

The girl immediately missed how he felt inside of her and she was aching uncontrollably. "Give me your hand," she said and when he did she got on her knees, spreading her legs a little. "Touch me here," she whispered softly as she pressed his hand against her warm, wet center. His hand began to rub her clit and she shivered in delight. Next she wrapped one of her soft hands around his throbbing member and began to stroke him. "We'll make each other cum this way," she whispered before she started kissing him again.

Sun moaned into her lips as he rubbed her. His hand sped up, moving in fast circles. "I'm cumming, Blake." he said between kisses. He slid two fingers into her and started pumping them in and out quickly. Her head fell back and she cried out in pleasure as she came on his hand. At the same time, he came hard, shooting his cum onto her torso. She finally collapsed on top of him and the both fell back onto the ground.

Blake was panting heavily as she lay against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her tightly and she could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest. She nuzzled against him softly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

He was still breathing heavily. But he was happier than ever. "I love you, Blake." he said quietly.

A huge smile came across her face and she held him tighter. "I love you too, Sun."


End file.
